


Unexpected Light

by magic_at_mungos



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/pseuds/magic_at_mungos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel never thought beyond the end of the war and she needs time to gather her thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Light

New Hope. Raoul had never said that it was going to be godscursed _harder_ in peacetime. Fanche was growing into her position as headwoman but they were still her people. Kel had been charged with taking care of them. She sighed as she savoured the moments of peace before bed. Tomorrow was going to be busy and she was still unsure that she could leave the new town for a week. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache begin and let the papers drop. Kel smiled as she realised that she need to take her own advice. This trip to Steadfast would provide her with a chance to relax. A time to gather her thoughts. 

Kel glanced over at Tobe, curled up in a corner and saw another sign of how things were changing. He barely let his mistress out of his sight these days. The following morning was clear and crisp. People bustled purposefully as she cared for Hoshi. Peachblossom eyed her disdainfully as she saddled up the mare. Kel flapped at him. “You know you need a rest. You've been ploughing with the rest of them. Behave whilst I’m away.”

Peachblossom snorted in disgust and Kel glared at him. “I mean it. _Behave_.” He tossed his mane and looked away. Kel hoped he had decided to listen to her. She led Hoshi out to the yard where the carts were being loaded up. 

Amused, she watched Neal running out with blood covered hands and heard his wail of despair as she pointed them out. When Irnai made her prediction for the future, it made Kel nervous. It was one thing knowing the gods liked to meddle in people’s lives. Goddess knows, the Lioness and Daine and even she was proof of that. But she didn't like it when she came face to face with such predictions. 

The wagons were soon loaded up and ready to start the journey to Steadfast. Even with her sword to hand, Kel still expected a Scanran attack. She watched Merric’s squad patrol and smiled with pleasure as she recognised their growing confidence but heaved an internal sigh of relief when she saw the flags flying from the top of Steadfast in the distance. 

Kel saw movement on the distance coming towards them and two of her sparrows came flying back. They stopped when they reached Kel and swooped around, signalling the fact that friends were approaching. “Thank you,” she told them and one landed on her shoulder. She glanced at it and said “You won’t be comfortable if you sit on armour for too long.” Kel flinched as the sparrow let out at a loud peep near her ear. 

She smiled as she saw Dom and some of his squad riding out to meet them. She signalled for them to move forward to them and once they came within earshot, she called “Don’t you have better things to do?” Dom pulled his horse to a stop and grinned at her and Neal. “Sir Raoul told us to get out from under his feet. He’s having a hard time now that he’s let the matchmakers down by marrying a foreigner. But they’re taking care not to say that anywhere near any of the Riders.” Kel snorted with laughter and felt her heart lighten as he joked.

*****

The wedding was fancier than she expected. Sir Raoul and Buri hated what he called useless mummeries. Kel asked Dom as they filed out of the ceremony and as they headed towards the celebrations. Dom linked arms with hers and Kel felt herself blush a little. “Let’s just say that a lot of pressure was put on them by the King and Queen. They had to be seen as being happy with them marrying and that couldn't be done with Sir Raoul and Commander Buri having some hurried ceremony.”

Kel’s stomach turned over a little as he grinned down at her. “As you know, that’s how rumours start. It was one of the worst kept secrets during the Progress and it’s been causing trouble amongst the conservatives ever since.” Kel nodded as she turned this over in her head. It made sense that King Jonathan had to be seen to be supporting Sir Raoul but what business did he have interfering in someone else’s wedding? She sighed and put it aside to examine at a later date. 

She looked at Dom and asked “Have you all been behaving without me keeping an eye on you?” Dom looked comically dismayed as they stepped into the large room with music playing.

*****

The celebrations were nicer that what Kel expected after the rather stiff ceremony. Kel enjoyed listening to the singers and laughed as Buri joined the demonstration of K’miri dances. She even joined in a Yamani group dance after being nagged by Yuki. Soon, the demonstrations of dancing ended and the musicians played to those who remained. Small pockets of people talking in corners remained and Dom pulled Kel to a group by the punch bowl. She enjoyed listening to the gossip of the people she had met whilst with the Own and realised that men gossiped just as much as women. In **much** more detail. Despite herself, she asked the group when they found the time to do such exploits and soon wished she hadn't. Overgrown puppies and as much harm as them.

Under the hum of conversation, Dom asked “How’s commanding in peacetime?” Kel glared at him. 

“Cursed hard. No-one told me. I have more problems than ever and without wartime laws.” She sighed. Dom laughed.

“But it’s so good for you to learn these things. You wouldn't have believed us if we had told you.”

“You have spending too much time with my lord. You are a bad man.”

“And you wouldn't have it any other way. We like to keep you on your toes. If you’re good, we might be coming to help train your troops.”

Kel gave Dom a questioning look. “I _overheard_ plans that the King’s Own will be making rounds to refugee camps to help train civilian troops. Partly to see if we can cream off some more recruits and to make a public show of supporting those who fought.” 

Kel’s eyes lit up with glee. “Really?” 

Dom nodded. “The King feels guilty about what happened. He knows although it didn't officially happen.”

Reminded of those who had given their lives in defeating Blayce and the Scanrans, Kel shuddered and made the sign against evil on her chest. Before she could say anything, the musicians stopped playing and she noticed that people had been leaving. Dom leant down and kissed the corner of her mouth. “See you in the morning.”

Kel nodded, a little dazed. She certainly hadn't planned for this.


End file.
